puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Klir
Klir is the captain of the crew Sanguine Waters and the queen of the flag by the same name on the Viridian Ocean. She enjoys pillagingalone after losing in sword fight to take out all her anger on unsuspectin ships.She owns a pet rat named "Irvi" one of the most cutest rats in da whole ocean. She also likes to swordfight wich she lucks at and might never get ult. Also play poker but gets addicted to easily adn loses a great amouont of poe $. She was expelled from the first crew she joined and moved on to Paxioscrew she was given the rank of SO right away and first mate but then paxio sold the crew leaving her 2 race. After quitting this crew, she landed in Sanguine Waters wich was captn by binny. After amking a deal with binnys she became So and lutenent after people quitting the crew only 4 people were left. Binny got expelld and she became captn and queen of sanguine waters. after being in a accident and grounded alot she found that being capt of a crew was to much work. Merging with her friends crew klir is now the SO in a new crew with her trusty right hand man venroe (poker junkie) nd her new friend motheralph ^.^ (Squeelicious is her hearty who is awsum) 5months later she comes back onlineher old crew is now in of hands of a trusty friend, and now join in with Squeelicius and his new crew. still Ultin Sf and still a junky poker player <3 A year later klir returns to Virdi ocean~ Back from a 9month break. Everything is what it use to be~ She finds herself alone in the ocean~ all the friends she held near and dear now strangers~ The closest friends all gone to persue there life and her crew wich she hade for 2 years destroyd, The flag she made herself gone and defeated in a lost crew~ Worst of all comes to a game wich the Best friend and love isnt even in any more~ Lost and depress she goes to a familiar place~ Sakejima Isle a empty house that use to host Partys to the most elite Sf Players and Poker junkies The ocean has ever seen~ A house full of cloths and trinkets, Swords and furniture~ Empty with people but full of stuff one things stands out, a picture taken from the happyest moments of Klirs life~ a picture of her and her 1st mate , her loyal companion for so many years~ Klir and Venroe~ those few words brings This pirate to tears~ Followd by that moment a Great thotu apears~ Poker~ Poker the love of all the pirates in the ocean~ Poker to pass the time and rum to make sure you dont remeber why you started to play poker~ Swordfighting and poker~ Atlass getting to the other love of klir Spades~ Spades the empty partner chair can never be fill~ Yo Ho~ Yo Ho ~ A pirates life for me~